The present invention relates to a new and improved tuning device tuning for a string of a musical instrument, such as a guitar.
A known tuning device for a string of a musical instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,280. This known tuning device includes a housing. A pinion gear is disposed in meshing engagement with a worm gear in the housing. A shaft extends from the pinion gear through at least a portion of a base of the housing.
The tuning device disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,280 has a housing which fully encloses both the worm and pinion gear. Vintage guitars may have a housing which leaves the pinion gear exposed. A housing for a vintage guitar is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 267,410. The manner in which a pinion gear and worm gear may be mounted in a housing for a vintage guitar is illustrated in U.S. Design Pat. No. 256,471.
In the past, the difficulty has been encountered in optimizing the playing characteristics of tuning devices used on stringed musical instruments. In addition, difficulty has also been encountered in satisfactorily mounting tuning devices on a stringed musical instrument. These difficulties are encountered with guitars of the vintage and non-vintage type. These difficulties are also encountered with other known stringed musical instruments.